


Reunion for The Ages

by Katlyn1948



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Original Female Character - Freeform, Secret Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya returns to Westeros after a year abroad, only to find another woman in Gendry’s house.





	Reunion for The Ages

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the Wednesday for us east coasters is 30 minutes away, but I can’t wait that long to post my next Gendrya fic for axg week. So I’m breaking the rules...just a little and posting it early. Hope you enjoy this comedic/fluff fic!

Arya paced in front of his door for nearly thirty minutes before she got the courage to knock. she hadn't seen him in nearly a year and a half. Sure, they emailed, letters, and even texted throughout that year, but that still didn't mean that she wasn't nervous. In fact, she was bloody terrified. She hadn’t been this scared since she was a girl of only nine years old and her older brothers took her to a haunted attraction.

Arya shook the nerves from her hands and took a deep breath before walking up to his door. She lifted her fist and knocked fiercely.

A couple of minutes passed before the door to his house swung open.

“You’re not Gendry.” Arya said as she stared at the blonde woman who opened the door.

“No, I’m Alyse. Who are you?” She inquired. She had the type of voice that Arya had hated. That high-pitched whine of a voice that reminded her so much of Jeyne Poole.

“I’m Arya, Gendry’s…friend.” She said slowly.

Alyse’s eyes widened as she immediately pulled her into a hug. Arya was taken aback by the gesture and remained still as the blonde embraced her.

“So, you’re the infamous Arya Stark! I’ve heard so much about you! Please come in!”

Arya scoffed, “That’s funny, because I’ve never even heard of you.”

Alyse chuckled, “I suppose he wouldn’t have mentioned me. We’ve just began dating. Going on six months in just a few days.”

A fake smile formed on Arya’s lips. Who ever this Alyse girl was, Arya sure didn’t like her. 

Alyse rounded the corner, leading Arya into the dining room. She gestured her to sit when a loud bark came from the living room. Arya turned her head and a genuine smile creeped onto her face. Trudging up to her was her beloved Husky mix, Nymeria.

“Oh, Nymeria! I’ve missed you so much!” Arya exclaimed while petting Nymeria on the head.

She bent down to Nymeria’s level and allowed the dog to lick her face profusely.

“I bet she smelt you the moment you walked in. She is a sweet dog, although she doesn’t let me get around Gendry when she’s with him.” Alyse said as she set a glass of water on the table in front of her.

“Mmm, she doesn’t like strangers. Isn’t that right my sweet girl?” Arya mused.

Alyse laughed and Arya knew that it was a fake one.

“So, what brings you back to King’s Landing?” Alyse inquired.

Arya took a sip of her water before answering, “I need to speak to Gendry about something.”

She hoped that Alyse would drop the conversation, but of course she didn’t.

“About what?”

“That’s really none of your business.” It came out hasher than Arya intended.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, it’s just this visit seems all so sudden.”

Arya stared at the woman, a visible face of disgust forming on her face. She really didn’t like this Alyse girl, and she would make sure she knew.

“You know, you don’t seem like the girl’s Gendry dates.” Arya sweetly said.

Alyse’s eyebrow perked, “Really, and why is that?”

Arya shrugged, “Because you’re blonde. He really goes for the brunettes, so this,” Arya motioned her hands up and down gesturing towards Alyse, “Is surprising.”

Arya could tell that she hit a chord with Alyse because her next question was, “How many other girls has he been with?”

“Oh, you don’t need to know that!” Arya dismissed.

“Oh, but I really do.” Alyse pushed.

Perfect, Arya thought, Now I can have a little fun.

In all reality, Arya knew exactly how many women Gendry had been with. There was a total of three, including herself.

“Well, let’s see…there was Jeyne, Isobel, Halley, Carter, Dove, Dawn, Cassie and I think that’s it. Oh! Wait, I almost forgot, we were together for a time.” Arya said nonchalantly.

Alyse nearly chocked on her water, “Excuse me? He never mentioned being in a relationship with you.”

Arya laughed, “We weren’t in a relationship, we just hooked up a couple of times. In fact, he took my virginity. I was 18 and he had already had some experience. I wanted to lose it before I decided to travel the world, so I asked him. I trusted him and who better than to do it with than someone you trust.”

Everything that Arya had told her was the truth. She knew that her prior romps with Gendry would get under Alyse’s skin, especially since they were still friends.

“And that’s the only time you two were together?”

“Oh no, we had sex at least two more times after that. Once on my 21st birthday and the next was right before I left for my job back in Bravvos.” Again, it was the truth.

“So, you two were together a year or so ago.” Alyse was trying to put the pieces together.

“Yep.” Arya said, popping the ‘p.’

“But don’t worry, we are just friends.” Arya assured her.

Alyse slowly nodded, “Right, just friends.”

The two women sat in silence as they waited for Gendry to return home. Arya had successfully made Alyse uncomfortable and it was a joy for Arya to see her squirm with uneasiness.

Arya continued to pet Nymeria; it guided with passing the time. She even scrolled through her social media, which she didn’t do often.

It was nearly an hour after their conversation, that both heard the jingle of keys at the front door. Gendry had finally made it home from work and wanted nothing more than to have a bottle of ale and sit on the couch with Nymeria in his lap. He surely wasn’t expected two women to be seated at his dinning room table.

“What the fu-” He stopped mid-sentence as soon as his eyes landed on hers.

“Arya! What is the seven bloody hells are you doing here? Why didn’t you call me, I would have picked you up!” He said as he ran over to where she was sitting.

She quickly rose from her seat to meet his embrace. She took in his scent and it was still the same as when she left a little over a year ago.

“I wanted to surprise you! A reunion for the ages.” She shrugged.

Gendry laughed, “Well I am toughly surprised and a reunion it was!”

The two friends laughed and reminisced, that is until Alyse cleared her throat from behind them.

“Hello, I’m still here.” She waved.

Gendry grumbled, “Alyse what are you doing here?”

“Well, you said that you wanted to talk, so I decided to stop by.”

Gendry sighed, “Right, we are supposed to talk tomorrow. And how did you even get in here? You know what, it doesn’t matter. Can you please leave? I said we would speak tomorrow.”

“But honey cakes!” She whined.

Arya tried to conceal a laugh but failed miserably.

“Gods! What kind of pet name is that?”

Gendry shot her a glare and she immediately covered her mouth. She looked over at Alyse to see crocodile tears streaming down her face.

“Alyse, please.” Gendry stated once more.

Alyse nodded and grabbed her things, running out of the door sobbing. Gendry sighed in relief and immediately turned to Arya.

“Don’t. Just…don’t.” He shrugged off his coat and placed it on the hanger beside the door. He then grabbed the two water glasses from the table and placed them into the sink.

Arya watched as he pulled two bottles of ale from the fridge, handing her one as he passed her to sit on his living room couch.

“So, what was that all about?” Arya asked as she gestured towards the door that Alyse had just ran out.

Gendry took a long sip from his ale, “She’s my ex.”

Arya nearly spit out her the ale in her mouth, “Your ex? Gods, she must be crazy! She said you two were dating.”

Gendry nodded, “Were. Past tense. I broke up with her about a month ago. She claims that she didn’t hear it and has been stalking me ever since. I was going to meet with her tomorrow to give her the restraining order I just got.”

“Hells, if I knew she was that bat shit crazy, I would have roughed her up for you.” Arya said as she took a sip from her ale.

Gendry laughed and Arya’s heart skipped at the sound of it. Even though she was gone only a year and half, she still missed the sound of his voice and laugh. With his job here in King’s Landing and her job in Bravvos, it left them little time to have actual phone conversations. Most of their communication resulted in texts and letters, so they really couldn’t divulge their personal lives as much as the wanted to.

“So, how have you been? Are you just visiting, or are you here for good?” Gendry asked her after some time in silence.

“I am here for good. I’ve miss home. I’ve miss you. Actually…. there was a reason to my surprise visit. I thought that if I told you that I was coming home then I would end up talking myself out of coming to see you because you were expecting it.” Arya began to say.

So much had happened while she was gone and there were things that she needed to tell him person. This was her chance to do so. Obviously, she wasn’t expecting his psycho ex to answer the door, but she was that she did. Arya probably wouldn’t have been able to face him if he was the one to answer it.

“Arya, what’s going on? Is everything alright?” Gendry noticed the sudden mood change in the atmosphere. He had seen Arya’s light-hearted expression turn into one of fear in a matter of seconds. It was so unlike Arya to be afraid or anything, so the fact that she was sitting across from, white as ghost concerned him.

Arya sighed. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the picture that she had taken just this morning. She figured showing him would be easier than telling him. She handed him the phone, which he took hesitantly.

He stared down at the picture that Arya had handed him, confusion etching his face.

“Arya, what am I staring at? Who is this kid?” he asked as he stared at the picture a little longer.

It was a baby, no more than six months old. She had coal black hair adorned with pink ribbons and ocean blue eyes.

“If you don’t see the resemblance, then you are more of an idiot than I thought you were.” She exclaimed.

“What are you saying, Arya?” Panic began to rise in his voice. As she stared at the picture, he began to realize that the child looked alarmingly like him.

“Her name is Norah, after your mother.” Arya simply stated.

“Norah…why does she have my mother’s name? How-” Sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His gaze shifted to Arya’s and she nodded, confirming his suspicions.

“She’s your daughter. Our daughter.” Arya stated.

Gendry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He tried to do the calculations in his head and concluded that they conceived the child the night before Arya left to Bravvos.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He sighed.

Arya twisted her hands. She was fiddling with the ring he had given her on her 15th birthday. He had made it in his steel working class. It had a wolf engraved on the side, Arya’s favorite animal. Ever since he had given it to her, she never took it off. Arya wasn’t the type to wear jewelry. In fact, the only pieces of jewelry she owned and wore were the ring, the bracelet and the necklace all made by Gendry. The bracelet was a Christmas gift given to her three years ago and the necklace was another birthday gift given just a few months before she left.

She kept fiddling with the ring and Gendry had to place his hands over her own to get her to stop. She looked up at him and she knew she needed to answer his questions.

“I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t planning on keeping her. We had been so careful all the other times that I though it was fluke. I couldn’t believe that we had been so reckless, but then again, we weren’t really paying attention that stuff. We just wanted to be together one last time before I left. When I found out I was completely terrified. I immediately rang Sansa to ask her how to cope with it, considering she’s married and has children of her own. She wasn’t much help; told me that it was my choice. I went to an abortion clinic, but when I got there I immediately walked out. So then, I decided to give her up for adoption. I decided that if I didn’t want to keep her that I would give her to a couple who couldn’t have children. Even as she stirred inside of me and I felt her kick, I was gung-ho on letting her go.” Arya paused and chuckled, a single tear cascading down her cheek, “But then I gave birth and I heard her cry. The nurse said not to look up, but you know me, I don’t listen. I looked up and I saw her. I saw her beautiful black hair and her sparkling blue eyes. I knew right there and then I could never part from her. When the time came for me to extend my contract with the company I was working for, I refused and caught the next flight out.”

Gendry wiped the tear from Arya’s face and cradled it in his hand. This woman in front of him, the woman he’s loved since he was a boy, was telling him that they had a child together. He should have been angry; livid even but seeing her so vulnerable pulled at his heart strings making it near impossible for him to explode.

“Arya, I wish you would have told me. I would have flown out in a heartbeat. I can’t imagine doing what you did while your whole family was thousands of miles away.” He said to her softly.

She sniffled and cleaned the dripping snot with the back of her hand, “So you’re not mad?”

Gendry chuckled, “I should be, but no, I’m not. I’m glad you told me. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Arya smiled, “You want to meet her? Does that mean you’ll be in her life?”

“Of course! I will be in both of your lives…if you’ll have me?”

Arya ginned from ear to ear. She swiftly nodded her head and jumped across the sofa, smashing her lips to his. She had been terrified of what he would think or do. She was certain that he would want nothing to do with them, but that wasn’t the Gendry Arya knew.

“Well,” he said as they pulled apart, “You weren’t kidding when you said this would be a reunion for the ages.”

Arya lightly punched him, “Shut up and kiss me.”

“As milady commands.” He said before capturing her lips one last time.


End file.
